Promesse
by lumi's
Summary: amus se sent mal vis à vis de Milo. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse il y a longtemps. Qu'est-elle devenue depuis la fin des guerres saintes.


"_Ils n'étaient que des enfants assis sur la plage, devant le soleil qui doucement aller se coucher dans les profondeurs de la mer en face d'eux. Un jour qui s'achève, une amitié qui se renforce par le scellement d'une promesse. Un éclair argenté se balançait devant leurs yeux, les dernières lueurs du soleil se répandaient en rayons rougeâtre sur la lame de leur couteau. C'était nécessaire avait dit Milo, pour bien faire il fallait le faire par un pacte de sang. Camus avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette idée._

_Du haut de ces huit ans, Milo avait parfois des drôles d'idées, mais celle là était vraiment la plus bizarre d'entre toutes, tout ça pour ce qui devait être un jeu, au départ ça devait être un jeu, maintenant Camus sentait bien que ceux qu'ils allaient faire été bien plus. La lame argenté qui jouait devant ses yeux, n'était pas une fausse, elle était pas là pour faire semblant. Sans un bruit Milo lui attrapa sa main droite, lui coupant la paume de haut en bas, il en fit de même avec la sienne, avant de les sceller l'une à l'autre pour que leur sang se mêle._

_Maintenant ils étaient frères de sang, une promesse les unissaient. Une promesse, comme si d'ici à ce qu'ils deviennent grand ils pourraient la tenir. Camus avait beau se répéter que de toute façon tout ça n'était qu'un jeu il avait quand même un peu peur de se qui allait se passer ensuite. Et puis sa main elle voulait pas cesser de saigner. Il avait beau appuyer dessus ça s'arrêtait pas, Milo arrache un morceau de son t-shirt avant de l'enrouler autour de sa plaie. Avec un sourire ravageur, qui bien qu'encore très jeune maitrisait à la perfection, il le rassura en lui disant que d'ici peu de temps il n'y paraitrait plus. Le jeune Verseau ne le croyait pas vraiment. Il savait que Milo avait tendance à arranger la vérité à sa sauce._"

Cela faisait des années que le Verseau n'avait pas repensé à cette promesse. Ils étaient vraiment très jeune à l'époque. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'aucun des deux n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de la tenir. Ils étaient morts trop tôt l'un et l'autre. Les guerres saintes avaient ravagés leurs rêves de vivre heureux au milieu de leurs frères d'armes. A l'époque ils auraient tout donné pour que cela soit possible, mais Saga avait tout envoyé valdinguer, en un doux rêves irréalisable, en prenant le contrôle du Domaine. Lui était devenu un espion hors pair et son ami d'enfance était devenu un assassin très efficace.

Tous les deux n'avaient plus rien en commun maintenant, même cette cicatrice sur leur paume ne signifiait plus rien, en tout cas pour l'un d'eux. Camus lui hésitait beaucoup, devait-il aller lui rappeler ou alors faire comme si de rien était? La première solution était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour lui. Il avait passé des années à enfermer son cœur dans un roc de glace, il avait souffert des centaines de fois de devoir être aussi distant et froid envers les autres, mais surtout envers Milo. C'était pourtant son rôle, en tant qu'espion il ne devait pas avoir d'état d'âme, il devait pouvoir espionner n'importe qui, il ne devait avoir aucun scrupule à entrer dans la vie des gens quelque soit leur nature. Il se souvenait encore de sa mission dans une vieille famille grecque, il avait dû se faire passer pour un des percepteurs des enfants. Pendant plus d'un mois il avait guettait, notait les moindre faits et gestes de cette famille. Afin de pouvoir permettre à un des assassins du Domaine de faire son devoir.

Enfin son devoir s'était un bien grand mot, disons que c'était afin de commettre un meurtre ordonné par la mauvaise personnalité de Saga. Parfois il aurait préférait que Kanon enferme Saga, plutôt que l'inverse, cela aurait peut être permis aux deux enfants qu'ils étaient de pouvoir mener leur propre vie. Toujours en gardant en tête leur devoir envers la Déesse Athéna, mais ils auraient pu avoir une chance de tenir leur promesse. Décidément ça devenait vraiment urgent de faire quelque chose. Il lui fallait vraiment obtenir de Milo qu'il accepte de le recevoir.

Athéna leur avait peut être permis de revenir à la vie, après la guerre contre Hadès, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que tous autant qu'ils soient, ils auraient conservé les souvenirs de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Et Milo, Camus, Saga et les autres n'avaient rien oublié du tout, bien au contraire, leur retour à la vie était un moyen de régler leur différents ou alors de faire en sorte d'essayer de les régler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Saga avait demandé pardon un nombre incalculable de fois, avant que plus qu'exaspéré Mü lui colle son poing dans la figure en lui disant que maintenant ils étaient quitte. Kanon quand à lui avait fait en sorte d'être toujours à l'écoute des autres quand ils avaient besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou juste raconter leur petite misère. Deathmask et Shura avaient tous les deux décidé d'être au plus prés des apprentis, afin que les erreurs du passé ne se répètent plus. Ils avaient eu pas mal de petits soucis au début, mais avec l'aide d'Aioros et d'Aiolia ils avaient réussi leur réintégration. Révélant par la même occasion, un chevalier du Cancer très pédagogue avec les jeunes apprentis. Cela avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, sauf pour Shion qui avait toujours su qu'au fond Deathmask n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être.

En fait les seuls à ne pas être les bienvenus étaient Aphrodite et lui. Le Poisson s'était beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même depuis son retour à la vie, il préférait de plus en plus être dans son jardin sans voir personne, que se mêler à ses frères d'armes. Il n'avait pas donné de raison, juste qu'il avait besoin de calme pour faire le point. Mais Camus en bon espion avait vite compris son malaise vis à vis des autres. Il avait quelque chose qui avait été détruit chez le poisson, et cela avait un rapport avec Shura et Deathmask. Mais il n'avait pas poussé plus avant ses investigations, il s'était juste contenté de veiller de loin à ce que le Poisson ne fasse pas de bêtises. Et en ce sens Aphrodite l'avait rassuré, il allait rester calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un remplaçant pour sa tache, ensuite il rentrerait chez lui en Suède et plus personne n'entendrait parler de lui.

Repenser à tout ça avait un peu apaisé le Verseau mais pas suffisamment pour lui donner le courage d'aller voir Milo. Pourtant il le fallait, s'il ne voulait pas perdre le peu qui lui restait. Tel un automate il se dirigea vers le huitième temple, descendant aussi lentement que possible. Il avait atteint le milieu des marches du temple du Sagittaire quand une explosion de cosmos se fit ressentir. Ce cosmos si violent et si triste à la fois qu'une vague de peur l'envahit. Il accéléra le pas, survolant les volées de marches, jusqu'à arriver enfin au huitième temple, Milo était étendu au milieu de son salon, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Mentalement Camus appela Mü, lui seul avait assez de maitrise pour le soigner, lui n'était pas vraiment en état pour la faire. Le bélier qui n'était pas au Domaine, lui expliqua de façon claire et précise, ce qu'il devait faire en attendant qu'il arrive. Le Verseau s'appliqua pour maintenir son ami en vie. Quand Mü arriva, il examina le Scorpion avant d'adresser un large sourire à Camus. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer, mais sa vie n'était plus en danger, grâce au Verseau. Après avoir prit soin de fermer les coupures aux poignets du Scorpion Mü prit congé, non sans avoir demandé au Verseau s'il voulait qu'il reste. Mais ce dernier l'avait gentiment remercié, il allait s'en occuper, il lui devait bien ça. Le bélier ne chercha pas à comprendre, chacun ses secrets.

Pendant toute la nuit, Camus resta éveillé, ne voulant pas s'endormir de peur que Milo se réveille sans qu'il l'entende. Mais au lieu de ça, le Scorpion avait dormi toute la nuit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Camus n'avait dû le recouvrir que deux fois, il en avait aussi profiter pour lui passer un linge humide sur le front comme le lui avait recommandé Mü. Maintenant il était dans la cuisine à préparer un petit déjeuné, même s'il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de force pour manger, il avait eu besoin de s'occuper, cela lui évitait de trop penser. Et depuis hier soir il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté. Beaucoup de questions sans réponses avaient germé dans son cerveau. Mais tant que Milo ne voulait pas se réveiller, il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Machinalement il regardait sa cicatrice sur sa main droite, étrangement ce matin, elle le démangeait. Il décida de passer un peu d'eau dessus, même si cela n'aurait aucun effet. Il se versa une tasse de café bien chaud avant d'aller rejoindre Milo dans la chambre. Ce dernier était tourné vers le mur, offrant son dos au Verseau. Camus n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que Milo ne dormait plus. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses jambes bougeaient en un rythme régulier, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire étant enfant.

" Tu veux du café?"

– Pourquoi?

– Pourquoi quoi?

– Toi! Pourquoi c'est toi qui est là?

– Il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

– Et dans ta grande clémence tu t'es proposé!

– On peut dire ça comme ça. Oui."

Milo se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

" Rentre chez toi, chevalier du Verseau, je n'ai aucun besoin que tu veilles sur moi! dit il sur un ton sec et pleins de reproche

– Non, pas avant de m'assurer que tu ne referas plus ce genre de choses.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

– Il y a encore peu de temps, je t'aurai répondu que cela m'était égal. Mais maintenant Milo c'est différent. Je me suis souvenu d'une promesse qu'on s'était fait, il y a des années.

– Elle n'est plus au gout du jour.

– Vraiment? Pourtant tu m'as tout l'air d'un garnement qui ne pense qu'à faire des bêtises.

– Et toi tu es toujours le premier de la classe.

– C'est possible. Mais pour l'instant faut que tu manges quelque chose.

– Va-t-en Camus! Va-t-en avant que je ne te fasse du mal à toi aussi.

– Tu es serais incapable Milo. Et tu le sais bien.

– Alors va dire ça, aux personnes que j'ai tué.

– Nous y voilà. C'est donc ça qui t'as fais perdre la raison, mon ami?

Milo ne lui répondit pas, il ne cessait de lui tourner le dos, tout en caressant machinalement sa cicatrice.

" La plage, le soleil couchant, tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant. Il avait été naïf de croire en ce doux rêve. Maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant, il l'avait bien compris, plus jamais son ami ne lui ferai confiance. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En suivant aveuglément Saga, il avait causé sa propre déchéance. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir à la vie, Athéna n'aurait jamais dû lui imposer cette nouvelle épreuve. Sa punition était vraiment trop horrible

" Milo? Quand vas-tu cesser de te morfondre?

– Quand je...? Non mais attend! C'est toi qui te complait dans ton silence depuis des mois! Tu es devenu aussi froid et insensible que tes chers glaciers!

– Chacun se protège comme il peut mon ami.

– Te protéger? De quoi? De qui?

– De moi même. Je suis le Verseau, je dois rester insensible, cela fait parti de ma mission. Mais avec toi à mes côtés, ce n'était pas possible Milo.

– Pourquoi?

– Tu es mon exact opposé, tu es aussi bouillant que je suis froid. Tu es irresponsable, alors que je suis la raison. Tu es...

– Ça va j'ai compris! Mais pourquoi maintenant es-tu ici?

– Parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux te rayer de ma vie. On est frères de sang, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié?

– Je n'ai pas oublié. Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais sans réussir. Chaque jour qui passe me le rappel."

Milo se tourna vers Camus, son visage tait toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude, pourtant une légère pointe de tristesse était visible au fond de son regard bleu. A ce moment là Milo su que malgré toutes ces années perdues, son ami d'enfance était toujours là quelque part au fin fond de la conscience du Verseau. Et qu'il avait malgré tout tenu sa promesse.

_"Deux enfants sur la plage, un soleil couchant, une lame en argent, des gouttes de sang qui tombent sur le sable encore chaud. Une phrase , qui pouvait paraître banale pour qui l'entendait de l'extérieur , mais qui pour eux signifiait beaucoup."Aujourd'hui on fait le serment d'être toujours ami, d'être toujours là pour l'autre. D'être jusqu'à la mort des frères." _

Milo n'avait jamais oublié, même si les événements lui avait fait croire que Camus avait oublié, aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que malgré tout il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

"Merci Camus

– De rien."

A partir d'aujourd'hui ils étaient sûr que leur vie serait bien meilleur, avec leur amitié retrouvé, tout leur souriait. Si en plus ils pouvaient trouver leurs âmes soeurs, ils seraient les deux hommes les plus heureux de la Terre.


End file.
